


A horseman by any name

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander: The Series, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Because every time the author sees some type of Four Horsemen Highlander comes to mind, Drabble, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: Because I just couldn't not write some kind of crossover for this xD





	1. Chapter 1

When they walked into their centre of operations the last thing they expected was to hear the sound of clapping.

When they turned to their intruder it was to find a young man looking every inch the impoverished student lounging on their sofa, his feet up on their coffee table and one of the beers from their fridge in his hands.

“Bravo”, he said with a sneer. “I doubt any of my brothers would approve of you using the name we made for ourselves, though. Lucky for you, they are all proper dead. On the other hand: I am not.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Methos managed to get Jack alone he asked the kid: "You actually did die in that car crash, didn't you? "

Jack frowned at the complete conviction behind that question and spread his arms in an exaggerated showman's gesture. 

"Of course not,  since I'm clearly alive. It was just a trick. "

"A trick not even your friends know about? I think not.  There was no trick. You died and then you got better. How are your sword fighting skills, by the way? "

The others give Jack weird looks when he tells them he's decided to take fencing lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i always found the explanation for that car crash thing way too out there even for a movie like that


	3. Chapter 3

Rhodes wasn't sure what to make of this Adam who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and insinuated himself into the lives of his Horsemen. Or, to be correct, into Jack's life but thus by default into all their lives. As far as he could tell there was nothing suspicious about Adam's past, if anything it was too clean. Orphaned at a young age he grew up with an uncle called Joe Dawson, went to school in France and in a place called Seacouver Rhodes had never even heard off. Apparently Uncle Joe moved a lot because of his work for some private historical society. Now Adam was an undergraduate student with slightly better than average grades who was currently seemingly just enjoying the break.

None of that explained how he had managed to find the Horsemen or why he made them all seem equal parts wary and fascinated. Jack in particular followed the guy around like a puppy. And somehow this particular undergraduate student knew an awful lot about sword fighting. He was even teaching Jack which was at least amusing to watch. But because Rhodes made a point of watching he'd also noticed too many things about Adam that just did not fit with who he said he was.

For example, why would a totally harmless young student be carrying his sword around in his ridiculously big coat? And why would he be accosted on the street by a creepy looking guy who also happened to wear a ridiculously big coat? But the strangest thing was really what Rhodes saw when he followed them to a nearby construction site, and he didn't just meant the seriously intense word fighting or the cold blooded murder that ended it. The lightning that followed was one hell of a magic show.

 


End file.
